RK-47 "Whistler" Carbine
The RK-47 "Whistler" Carbine was a compact carbine designed by Rebel Raedan Kitani during the height of the Galactic Civil War. Characteristics Re-Engineered, integrated and designed from its predecessors the EE-3 Carbine Rifle and E-5 Blaster Rifle the RK-47 fuses the best attributes of these two weapons into a small carbine that is well equipped and handled for medium to close range combat. Taking the barrel from that of an E-5 Carbine has lead the weapon to feel very light and portable, far more similar to that of a pistol's weight and has thus seen the weapon to be handled in a single hand by those experienced with the weapon. Adopting the handle and gas chamber from that of an EE-3 Rifle has also seen the weapon given a venerable quickness in fire rate as well as giving it a unique sound that lead Kitani to designate the weapon "Whistler". However due to its size, it does lack heavy fire-power charges as seen in some carbines, and also due to the barrel has been known to over-heat. History Upon joining the Rebel Alliance and even during his time as a civilian on Tatooine, Raedan Kitani had found using Carbine and Rifles usually heavy and cumbersome. Over the spread of two years he had been unable to find a natural fit he was happy with during combat, and thus often saw him rely heavily on his SR side-arms that later became the reason for his capture by Imperial Forces lead by Wiltrain Kitani. Following his escape, the young man would often criticise the weapons such as the DH-17s and L33T Carbines that he was given and whine about their inability to be useful in combat even when others were exhibiting the skill and ability to utilise the weapons proficiently. Told to stop complaining by Rhyley Stargazer, Stargazer ordered him to find something else or make a weapon better than those he had used thus far. Raedan naturally took this as a challenge. Over the course of the next few months Raedan would try his hand at as many weapons as he could manage, wielding on occasion an Imperial E-11 Blaster Rifle, an Alliance-issued DXR-6 Heavy Carbine as well as Stargazer's own EE-3 and during one unfortunate escapade on Drall in 5 ABY, Hendar Gahn's DC-15s Carbine. Each time he used a new carbine, he would catalogue and describe what he felt the draw backs and positives were to that particular weapon. After testing numerous carbines and rifles available, he eventually decided to take aspects from an E-5 Carbine that was used during the Galactic Republic-era which had been in storage within an Alliance Outpost as well as that of Stargazer's own EE-3 and meld the two together. Re-engineering the two weapons, he striped them down before slowly rebuilding his own weapon from the pair (much to the annoyance of Stargazer who at the time hadn't realised that Kitani was going to do that to his weapon). What he would end up would be the prototype of the RK-47 Carbine, simply named "Whistler". Using the weapon during the Battle of New Plympto and on subsequent missions, by 6 ABY he submitted his design to Alliance Research & Development, for further field testing. The first of these weapons were handed to Judder Page's commando unit for use on mission. At the time Page's unit mostly utilised the 9118 Heavy Carbine and the DH-17 Blaster Pistol however they soon adopted the "Whistler" as their preferred short range blaster. Thus far to date, they continue to use the weapon along with the 9118 and the A280 Blaster Rifle on every mission. Following further approval from Page as well as various Senior Officers across the Alliance, the weapon has recently been placed into full scale production and has been highlighted as a possible future replacement of the DH-17. Foot Note This weapon is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Weapons Category:Alliance Weapons